Dark Horse
by HauntedxSoul
Summary: "Where did you get that, love?" Draco whispered, his voice like honey. His ran his fingertips over the bite mark on my neck. The gesture sent tingles down my spine. His fingers were gentle, reminding me of the first night we spent together my fifth year. Tears burned in my eyes. He was frightening. His mouth neared my neck, his breath hot on my flesh. "Who marked you, Astoria? Hm?"
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

I had only seen him once after he had turned. Just once. His eyes were the deepest black, veins protruding from underneath his eyes that ended just after his cheekbones. His teeth, red from the blood of the dead girl at his feet on the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. The boy I loved was no longer there and if he was, then he was buried deep inside.

Draco took a step towards me, turning into a blur with his speed. My heart lurched into my throat as he tossed my brown hair over my shoulder exposing my neck. His plump lips were open slightly, taking in whispers of air.

"Where did you get that, love?" Draco whispered, his voice like honey.

His ran his fingertips over the bite mark on my neck.

The gesture sent tingles down my spine. His fingers were gentle, reminding me of the first night we spent together my fifth year. Tears burned in my eyes. He was frightening. His mouth neared my neck, his breath hot on my flesh.

"Who marked you, Astoria? Hm?" Draco whispered.

My heart began to pound violently in my chest. At this time of night, Diagon Alley was next to deserted. If I screamed, no one would mostly take notice. If I ran, I risked starting a hunt.

His fangs brushed my neck.

_Run. Astoria . . . RUN._

I turned on my heel and darted down the alleyway running as fast as my legs would carry me. Wind whipped around me.

I heard Draco laugh, his voice being carried with the wind, "Run Astoria. I'll just find you. I'll always find you."

I went into hiding after that moment. Deep into the muggle world. I only hoped that it was the one place that could keep me safe.

* * *

New Story! So, this is the prologue. I will try to update every Sunday! I'd appreciate your thoughts!

Much Love, HS


	2. Murder

_**Astoria**_

I gasped, sitting up ramrod straight in my bed. Sweat caused my hair to stick to the back of my neck. The room was still dark. A cool breeze floated in through the open window ruffling the garnet curtains. Although I knew that I left the window open last night, my eyes still scanned the room for any signs of disruption.

I laid back onto my pillow and tried to steady my raging heartbeat.

I brushed my fingers over the bite on my neck thought back to Ghoul Studies which I took my seventh year; for good reason. It was the same year Draco had passed from human to vampire. I wanted to learn how to ward the vampire version of him off. For good reason. It wasn't normal for a vampire to show a particular interest in a human.

"_Run Astoria. I'll just find you. I'll always find you."_

I kicked my legs furiously underneath my sheets only to get them tangled up. I pushed myself up onto my elbows.

_Relax Astoria. Breathe._

I inhaled deeply, shutting my eyes only to open them seconds later when Ozzie leapt onto my bed. His large amber eyes peered up into my face.

"You've got to stop that, Oz."

I managed to untangle my legs from my sheets and placed with feet onto the cool wooden floors. It took a moment before I could stop my legs from shaking. I scooped Ozzie up into my arms and headed downstairs. There wasn't the usual noise of my roommate cursing over the eggs she was burning in the pan, it was eerily quiet. I spotted a note left on the wobbly, round kitchen table.

_Astoria,_

_I left before you woke for work. Got called in early. If you need anything you know where to find me._

_Naomi_

A deep rumble of thunder sounded outside and I glanced up. My stomach did somersaults. The sky was a deep grey, threatening to release rain at any moment. Of all days to feel like this, it had to look ominous outside. Why couldn't it have been sunny?

I took a deep breath and pushed myself up and off the bed. Ozzie followed in suit. I padded quietly down into the main room. Naomi had once again failed to turn the television off before leaving for work and the news was currently flashing a breaking news alert.

I ignored it and grabbed the television remote.

_**Draco**_

I stared down at the piece of parchment in my hands.

If our tracking is correct, we believe she has been found. Living on the south side of London with muggles. With permission, we will bring her in.

I took a sip of the wine before I crushed the glass in hand. Gone. Without a trace she vanished. Some other vampire had marked her and every time I thought of that mark on her neck, I was filled with such rage that it would blind my vision.

All vampires carried to the faint urge to cover a mark if one was left on a mortal. Dominance or the intense urge to mate with said mortal, which rarely happened, was what drove the urge. Astoria was the rare occurrence. She was the drug that I craved. Needed.

My canines retreated as my fangs pushed through my gums. I was so eager to feel her skin underneath the tips of my fingers. To feel her lips against mine. Something that I hadn't felt in years,

I stepped over the dead body of a servant and headed towards the door. Tomorrow, she would be in my grasp.

_**Astoria**_

I twirled my wand around my fingers. A small stream of white light streamed from the tip which Ozzie sought to catch. It was slightly ridiculous that I stayed home in my pajamas all day. Although the sky opened up in the early afternoon and a steady downpour had followed since.

I tucked my wand into the waistband of my pajama pants when I heard the front door push open.

"Have you seen it out there?" Naomi called.

I leaned back in the chair and peered down the narrow hallway that led to the front door.

"You're lucky you don't work." She shook out her blonde hair from her bun, "I thought I was going to drown on the way home."

"Glad that you didn't. I would've gotten lonely."

Ozzie stretched himself out in front of me on the table and rolled over onto his back. Naomi pulled off her barista apron, "Did you hear about what happened today?"

I propped my foot on the adjacent chair, "No. I've been reading most of the day."

I lifted the book up for emphasis. It wasn't a complete lie. Most of the day I spent doing simple spells just to keep myself entertained.

"Two bodies were found just a few blocks from here. Incredibly close to the tea shop." She spoke into the refrigerator.

"That's scary." I mumbled. My heart took on an uneven beat. _Relax, Tori. It's probably nothing. Murders happen every day._

"You would've thought that we would've been closed," She reached into the fridge and began to scuffle with the scarce food we had in there, "We were busier than ever. It was curiosity at its finest."

I wrapped my arms around the leg I had propped up on the chair.

"What was the cause of death?"

"Drained of blood. No wounds to show how. It could've have been a pleasant way to pass."

* * *

I appreciate any feedback I get! Thanks for reading!

Much Love, HS


	3. Kidnapped

**Draco**

"I never believed that you'd be one to mate." Blaise stood beside me with his wand tucked into his back pocket.

I grunted in response. I had watched Astoria the past three days. Of course she came and went, going about her normal business, but continually peered over her shoulder as if being followed.

"I'll be back at around ten." I lifted my eyes to watch Astoria's roommate whose name I learned was Naomi.

"See you then."

I exhaled at the sound of her voice.

"Are you ready, mate?" I held out my hand as Blaise stepped forward.

The bottoms of her shoes slapped against stairs as she trotted quickly. Her footsteps grew closer and a moment later she had flung the door open and stepped into the chilly air.

She locked the door behind her and glanced into my direction. I doubted she could see this far into the night. Astoria double checked the lock before quickly dashing off.

"We wait until she returns. We can't make too big of a scene now can we?"

We left our secluded spot in the neighbor's yard and up the front porch steps. Some of the bricks wobbled slightly with our weight.

"It might be helpful if you jinxed her a bit."

Blaise pointed the tip of his wand at the lock before pushing the door open. A grin lit his face, "I think I can manage that."

**Astoria**

I stuffed the key inside of the lock and stumbled inside the door. Perhaps it would've been a good idea to take the bus home.

"Ozzie I'm home!"

I scrunched my forehead. As self-centered as he was, Ozzie was usually sitting at the bottom of the staircase waiting for my return.

"Oz, where you?" I called out.

I tossed my keys onto the small table in the foyer. Our foyer was the first thing you saw when you walked into the home. From there you could see the kitchen table which was usually littered with papers and bills. Across from the kitchen was the living room. I could see light streaming into the kitchen from a lamp I was fairly certain I shut off.

I fumbled with the grocery bags and pulled my wand from my calf high brown boots. The rug runner silenced my boots as I sauntered towards the kitchen. Adrenaline had kicked into my system causing my hands to shake.

I froze when I reached the archway, unable to bring myself to peer around the corner.

"Your cat's a bit too friendly for his own good, darling."

My heart plummeted into my stomach. The groceries I was holding in my arm crashed to the floor.

"You're being a bit rude Astoria," Draco's voice wafted towards me, "I haven't gotten to see your beautiful face in two years' time."

The creak the couch made as Draco stood sent me into a frenzy. I bolted, nearly slipping on the rug runner. I needed to make some time. Disapparation. That was the only way I could escape from him.

I twisted my body enough to blow a hex back towards Draco. I was jolted forward from a sudden pressure on my back. I didn't stop to wonder how he threw a spell at me and dashed up the stairs.

"Come now, darling. I've told you before I'd find you! I'll always find you."

I kicked the door to Naomi's bedroom open and slammed it shut. I exhaled a breath and shut my eyes, trying to block out Draco's insistent pestering.

I pictured Daphne's house first. Imagined my body being sucked through that claustrophobic tube and onto her front lawn.

Nothing was working. No matter where I focused my mind I couldn't do it. I nearly screamed in frustration when I realized what hit me was an anti disapparation jinx.

"You couldn't have knocked her out?"

"You said go easy."

Blaise. Bloody hell. I knew there was reason I wasn't fond of him.

"There you are darling." The door had swung open.

Draco looked absolutely terrifying. His eyes were completely dark and the spidery veins protruded underneath his eyes.

Blaise made the first move of stepping into the room, "Astoria, let's make this easy shall we?"

He spoke as if he was afraid to frighten me.

"Easy? You want me to make this easy?"

**Draco**

"Astoria, I do not have time for this."

Her hand was shaking as she held her wand in front of her. Tears had welled up in her eyes and she lifted her arm up. Before a spell could erupt from the tip, her wand had flown into the air. Astoria's mouth popped open.

"Astoria," I struggled to keep my mounting frustration from seeping into my voice.

The moment her name left my lips she bolted. Astoria leapt over the bed and straight towards the window. I made it to the window before she did and stood firmly in front of it.

"I'm holding myself back, darling." I growled, "I will forcefully take you on this bed here and now, but I'd rather not."

Astoria scrambled backwards onto the bed.

"You took Ghoul Studies in school, didn't you?" I kept Astoria's attention on me while Blaise lifted his wand.

"I'm interested to see what you learned," I tilted my head, "If what the professor taught you was based on life experience or what he read from a book."

Rope erupted from the tip of Blaise's wand and wrapped around Astoria's torso securing her arms to her side. An ear splitting scream blew past her lips and she threw herself onto her roommate's bed, rumpling the pale green duvet.

"Blaise let go of me! Please!"

"Shush now, darling." I sat on the edge of the bed and forced her hips down, effectively stilling her.

Her eyelashes were wet with shed tears and I softened my tone. She was trembling as I reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Don't be frightened. I'm still the same person I was before the change."

"Bullshit,"

I clenched my teeth and reached into my coat pocket.

"Normally, I wouldn't resort to muggle methods," I sighed, "However I think I might be much simpler than forcing you to drink a sleeping draft."

"No, Draco, no!"

"Blaise will you give us a moment?"

**Astoria**

The door clicked shut and I was alone with him. I didn't even have the time to blink before Draco had pressed his weight onto me. His pelvis pressed into mine and his lips pressed into the bite mark on my neck. A pleasant tingle spread through my body.

I whimpered and bucked my hips in a futile attempt to force him off.

A low groan came from his throat, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He lifted his head and stared me in the eyes. My heart pounded painfully against my ribcage. I had the urge to spit onto Draco's cheek but couldn't bring myself to do it.

He trapped my wrists in one of his hands, holding them above my head.

"Here's the thing Astoria," He shifted the cloth in his right hand, "I searched for you for two years. Two bloody years I went about my business hoping to bump into you. I searched the wizarding world in every crevice and corner. In every country of the bloody earth in search of you."

My eyes widen at him as he neared the cloth to my face. I bucked my hips again.

"And you know why I did it, Astoria." It wasn't a question, "You know why I searched for you, don't you?"

The cloth pressed against my nose and completely covered my mouth. I held my breath and thrashed beneath him.

"You know what you are to me," He whispered, "Why I searched for you so long."

My eyes began to droop close. Black spots danced in my line of vision.

"I have plans for you sweetheart,"

I caved in. My vision went dark, my mind was asleep. I was at Draco's mercy.

* * *

AN: The vampire's look in the story is almost identical to the ones in the Vampire Diaries. Hopefully that will help you picture it!

Much Love, HS


End file.
